The present invention relates to an aircraft fleet management service and more particularly to an aircraft integrated support system (ISS) which integrates the maintenance and support environment to bind the information flow among various aircraft and logistics networks to optimize aircraft operation, maintenance, and support.
Various management services are available to increase aircraft availability and operator profitability. The air-worthiness of a vast number of aircraft and other vehicles is dependent upon many inter-dependent subsystems. Often, when any one of many critical components fails or requires repair, service is disrupted because the entire aircraft or several major systems must be removed from service. Service disruption results in delays, cancellations and significant cost for operators. Traditionally, service disruptions are prevented or reduced by large parts inventories and by preemptive replacement of systems, subsystems and component parts. These remedies may be sub-optimum because inventories consume capital, risk obsolescence, and because premature maintenance and component replacement under-utilizes assets.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fleet management service which integrates maintenance and support environments to maximize aircraft readiness.